fairy tail couples
by peacefulthoughts
Summary: Gruvia and other fairy tail couples
1. Gruvia Stop the Rain and Melt the Ice

Juvia lockser a blue haired beauty watched a handsome boy named Gray she thought. ''Gray will be Juvia's now that her love rival is out of the way.'' She put her palms on her rosy cheeks just the thought made comical pink smoke emerge from her ears. She felt someone's hand on her shoulder she turned around with a fierce look on her face her face softened when she saw it was just Mira-Jane. ''Juvia do you want to be Gray's wife in the near future?'' ''Yes Juvia does want to.'' ''Okay let's do Operation l.o.v.e Erza will help you.'' Juvia sat near Gray's table Erza joined her suddenly Juvia heard Mira-Jane's whisper in her 'earpiece' yes earpiece. ''just testing it.'' Mira said from the bar. Juvia smiled at Mira and mouthed 'thank you' ''No Problem.'' Mira replied. Erza said. ''You like that boy?'' just loud enough for dragon slayers and Gray to hear, Gray looked at Juvia and laid his head on the table Juvia replied with a blush. Gray's POV so she likes Lyon well I never had a chance. Normal Pov. Juvia said. ''Yes Juvia likes that boy.'' Now everyone in the guild was eavesdropping. Erza said. ''Well why don't you confess Juvia.'' Juvia replied. ''Because Juvia doesn't have the courage to confess her love to Gray-sama Oops.'' Mira smiled her eyes said YES. Gray lifted his head in surprise and a coat of blush covered his cheeks. Erza had a wild blush like she was the one who was confessed to. Gray rose from his seat took a few steps and kissed they heard catcalls and Natsu saying ''Way to go.'' She nearly passed out but no Juvia grabbed Gray by the hand and they raced out of the guild as they ran they heard Mira say ''Gray and Juvia = Gruvia.'' They would get teased tomorrow but it was worth it. Mira was already thinking of the next couple she looked at Gajeel and Levy and smiled ''Gale.''

I Want to ask you guys how do i make another chapter? Thank you for reading GRUVIA's Stop the Rain and Melt the Ice


	2. Gale red and brown black and blue

I FIGURED OUT HOW TO PUT MORE CHAPTERS YAY.

Mira-Jane the beautiful waitress had her work cut out ''all these couples to be.'' She knew they would eventually be together but she wanted them together now she wanted to plan their weddings. She looked at Levy McGarden and Gajeel Redfox ''.. Gale.'' ''Gajeel come here.'' She whispered. Gajeel walked across the guild to Mira-Jane. ''What?'' '' Levy came here yesterday she told me she was in love with someone.'' Mira fibbed ''Shrimp is?'' he asked with a sad look in his red eyes. ''Yeah...'' ''Anyway Happy Birthday Gajeel.'' ''How did you know it was my birthday?'' the Master told us all. ''I have a surprise for you come out to the back.'' ''Okay.'' As soon as Gajeel went out back he saw Mystogan and was put under a sleeping spell. ''A very big surprise.'' Mira-Jane giggled Mystogan looked scared as the white haired girl dragged Gajeel to a room. ''Okay all done.'' ''Gajeel wake up.'' Mira said. Gajeel woke up in a chair facing a mirror he gazed aimlessly into the mirror at a handsome boy with short black hair and red eyes the boy had Band-Aids on his face. ''Who is that.'' ''That's you I took all your piercings and the reason why your skin was so dark is because the metal in your face.'' ''you know when I told you Levy she is in love with someone well that's you.'' ''WHAT.'' ''Happy birthday Gajeel.'' Mira said with a smile on her face ''Mission complete.'' She said as Gajeel ran out of the room. Gajeel sat down next to Levy she looked up from book. ''Who are you?'' Levy asked '' you can't even recognize the person you like?'' Gajeel replied after he kissed the girl on the forehead. Levy recognized his voice and fainted with a smile on her face. ''Happy Birthday Gajeel!'' Natsu said. ''You too Levy I pronounce your couple name Gale.'' Mira joined in. Levy turned red as a tomato. '' Thank you.'' She said as she kissed Gajeel's cheek.

Thank you for Reading. I liked the reviews I don't really have time for stuff that's why my stories are short and rushed.


	3. Freeli Freed and Lisanna

Freeli Freed and Lisanna. I'm Sorry if i didn't match what you liked but i didn't like that Bixlow was four year older than Lisanna and I liked the name Freeli. Lisanna Strauss the second white haired beauty gazed across the guild at a green haired boy named Freed Justine and as soon as he turned his head her way the blushing girl ducked her head under the counter. ''He almost saw me.'' she told her older sister. ''Just march over there and confess you're love he is in love with you any way.'' Mira-Jane said Boldly. ''Yeah but what if he isn't in love with what if its just Unrequited love.'' Lisanna said worriedly. Mira replied. ''One no one says Unrequited love anymore they say One-sided love and two aren't Gray,Gajeel and Natsu in relationships now?'' ''You do have a point there, Alright I'll do it.'' Lisanna stood up and walked briskly over to Freed determined but as his Blue eyes met hers she froze. ''Ah I guess I'll get Freed to confess.'' Mira whispered to her self.'' who are you talking to Erza Scarlet said behind the counter eating a slice of strawberry cake. ''Whoa.'' Mira jumped. ''When did you get here.'' Erza closed her eyes and said.''I have always been.'' Mira sweat dropped. ''Erza how would you like to be in operation Freeli?'' ''Freely?'' Erza asked '' no Freed and Lisanna F-R-E-E-L-I.'' Mira corrected her former rival. ''Sure I'll help you.'' Erza said blushing. Erza walked over to Lisanna and prepared her life changing speech Mira did the same with Freed and they both said in unison.''If you don't confess your love to Him/Her you will never get anywhere in life and you always be stuck on 'My First Love'.'' Lisanna replied to Erza. ''I agree with you but he' s like three years older than me.'' ''And?'' Erza asked. Lisanna frowned and said.''I'm only seventeen.'' ''Oh so your birthday is next week so nothing to fret over.'' Erza said wisely. ''wow i didn't even remember my birthday thank you Erza. ''No problem.'' she said happy for Lisanna. ''But Lisanna is younger than me that would be inappropriate.'' Freed told Mira-Jane. ''Her birthday is next week Freed just go for it and go meet her outside I'll keep everyone away from the windows.'' Mira said excitedly. '' Okay thank you Mira-Jane i owe you.'' Freed said gratefully ''Its okay i just want my sister to be happy oh and don't forget your couple name is Freeli.'' Mira replied. '' Okay.'' Freed said as he ran out the door. everyone in guild watched through the windows which Mira-Jane didn't keep any away from. Freed walked up to Lisanna and confessed his love for her. she smiled and said.'' My Birthday is next week until then we are not a couple but this is all i can give you.'' Lisanna stood on tiptoes and kissed Freed on the cheek as if on cue he fainted. ''Oh i forgot his only weakness is beautiful girls this will take a while but hurrah for Freeli.''.Lisanna said to the people looking out the window. ''Help me bring him in?'' Lisanna asked Erza who smiled and snapped her finger and promptly Natsu and Lucy came outside smiling so hard their faces hurt because they were so happy. Lucy hugged Lisanna and said.''LI I am so happy for you.'' Natsu did the same and said.''Congrats.'' ''Thanks buts its not like i got married...Yet.'' Lisanna Replied. Nalu smiled and picked Freed up and laid him on the guilds couch. Mira closed the guilds doors and said,''I wonder whose next. everyone in the guild Promptly sweat dropped. I'm sorry for the long wait and for the next chapter you might have to wait longer because i don't have a computer of my own and i have ten other siblings who practically live on the computer. And Thank you for your patience and you're reviews were all nice. I can't make another chapter please help. Thank you. :^)


End file.
